


Slacking Off

by KianCaelum



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianCaelum/pseuds/KianCaelum
Summary: Reno slacks off on the job once again. How will he repay Tseng for wasting his time?
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 9





	Slacking Off

Reno kicked his legs onto his desk and leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head as he let out an exaggerated yawn. “Another day, another fuckin’ measly Shinra dollar.” He muttered to himself, sticking a pen between his teeth with a clack. His long, red ponytail cascaded down the office chair. He hated paperwork days, but the boss needed it done. His partner Rude had already finished his work for the day and was sent home early. “Lucky motherfucker. This shit's no problem for him.” Reno sighed, twirling the pen between his slim fingers. He jumped and kicked his legs down as he heard a knock at his office door. It was his boss.

“Reno, how many times must I tell you to sit properly at your desk?” a man with long, dark, pulled-back hair questioned in a stern voice. “Sorry sir. This shit- I mean this stuff is just so boring. With all due respect, of course.” Reno stammered nervously, adjusting his goggles on his forehead. “Well, nevermind the housekeeping issues. How is your paperwork coming? It’s nearly the end of the day and Rude has already completed his.” The boss pestered to Reno's obvious dismay. Reno tried to hold back an eye roll but it seemed to happen automatically. The dark haired man smirked and his brown eyes fixated on the red-head's face as he realized his mistake. “Reno… I’m not going to have to get my boss involved, am I? I would hate to see what he’d do to you if he knew you were so careless. I’ve let a lot slide…” The boss said in a threatening yet cool tone. Reno went red in the face and stuttered what sounded like gibberish.

“Tseng erm….sir! I’m very sorry. I’ll be sure to complete my work right away!” Reno panicked, quickly grabbing at papers on his desk and dropping his pen on the floor. He bent over to pick it up and was startled when a hand touched his own and grabbed the pen. He looked up to see Tseng kneeling before him and grinning. "How did he get there so fast?" Reno asked in his head. Tseng took the pen and set it on Reno’s desk before standing back up and brushing himself off. “Th…thanks boss.” Reno stuttered, his cheeks a rosy pink as he nervously repositioned himself on his chair. “Reno, Reno. What will we do with you? Such a valuable asset to our team for capturing the Ancient, yet you still can’t seem to file your reports.” Tseng pondered, his thumb and forefinger resting on his chin. Reno swallowed a lump in his throat anxiously and his leg began to bounce up and down. 

“How do you think you can repay my time? Should I take it from your paycheck again? No, that didn’t seem to work last time…perhaps I will suspend you? No…that just won’t do. Do you have any suggestions for your punishment?” Tseng questioned as he leaned on his hands on the desk in front of Reno and stared him in the eye. “S…sir. Please give me another chance.” Reno pleaded. Tseng laughed boisterously and moved his face inches towards Reno's. “I think I can do that. But you’re going to have to do something for me…” Tseng said in a low voice that was almost a growl. Reno swallowed again and leaned as far back from Tseng's face as he could. “And…what would that be, sir?” Reno said in a quiet voice. Tseng was so far over the desk now that his nose was almost touching Reno's. Tseng smirked before grabbing the back of Reno's head and pulling him into a kiss.

“Tseng!!! What the fuck!!!” Reno yelled, toppling backward on the chair out of shock. Tseng chuckled before going to the other side of the desk to help Reno off the ground. “Something wrong?” Tseng asked Reno, his eyes full of lust as he stared down at him before extending a strong arm for him to grab onto to pull himself up. “Boss I don’t know…we’re at work!” Reno objected. “What if someone walks in?” Reno looked down at Tseng's pants to see that he was erect. Reno went a deeper shade of pink as Tseng took Reno's hand and placed it on his hardness. “Does it look like I care?” Tseng purred, caressing his length through his pants with Reno's hand. “Get on your knees.” Tseng ordered. Reno was hesitant, but figured if it could get him out of paperwork, it was worth a shot. "Plus, his dick is pretty fucking big…" Reno thought in the back of his mind. Tseng was pleased as Reno slowly lowered himself to the ground Tseng un-did his belt buckle and zipper. “You have to do a good job, Reno. Or else you’re sitting here all night and doing your paperwork.” Tseng teased assertively. Reno nodded and shyly grasped the waistband of Tseng's underwear and pulled them down just enough to free Tseng's erection.

Reno hesitated once more and looked up at Tseng. He shook his head. “Let’s get this over with…” Reno sighed, taking Tseng in his mouth by the tip and lightly running his tongue in circles around the head of his member. Tseng shivered at the feeling, his whole body relaxing. He leaned back on the desk with his hands and watched intently as Reno tongued the head and slid his tongue up and down the shaft. “You do this a lot, don’t you?” Tseng praised, one of his hands clutching a patch of Reno's hair. Reno couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction at the compliment. He and Rude had experimented quite a bit and were practically going out, so this definitely wasn’t a first. Reno placed his hands on Tseng's legs and held on for leverage as he took more of Tseng into his mouth. He made Tseng moan as he sucked loudly and slowly. He bobbed his head for a while and Tseng became even harder. Tseng grabbed Reno's head with both hands and began to thrust into his mouth gently, sighing with every movement over Reno's tongue.

Reno choked a bit as Tseng got a little rougher, quickening his thrusts and pulling Reno's hair. Reno moaned around his length and saliva began to drip down onto the floor. Reno pulled Tseng out if his mouth and used his hand to stroke Tseng vigorously. Tseng had to grip the desk to keep his balance. Reno was getting really into it and was now hard himself. “Excited?” Tseng breathed, Reno nodded and bit his lip. “It’s so big, sir…” Reno cooed, licking the tip rapidly before Tseng picked him up off the ground and placed him onto the desk. “I can’t help myself…seeing you walk around with your shirt wide open every day…it gets to me.” Tseng murmured into Reno’s lips. Reno moaned as Tseng began to rub his exposed chest with his large hand, his other hand resting on Reno's thigh. Tseng unbuttoned the remaining buttons and ran his hand all over Reno's torso before rubbing his hard nipple with his thumb. He tongued Reno's mouth as he rubbed before tilting his head so he could lick Reno's nipple. Reno whimpered and squirmed beneath him as Tseng licked and moved his hand between Reno's legs and rubbed hard. 

“Are you gonna fuck me, sir?” Reno asked teasingly with a grin. Tseng answered with a grunt and unbuckled Reno's pants and pulled them and his underwear down. He fell to his knees and placed his lips around Reno's cock, enthusiastically sucking at the tip and stroking the rest with his hand. Reno’s head tilted back for a bit before he stared down at the beautiful suited man sucking him off. He smiled to himself and took locks of Tseng's long hair in his hand and pulled, causing Tseng to lose control and suck hard and fast. Reno had to pull out of Tseng's mouth as he was about to cum and Tseng laughed heartily. “We’re nowhere near finished.” Tseng whispered harshly. He stood up and took a small packet of lube from his pocket and prepared Reno's hole with the sticky liquid. He wasted no time and hastily pushed himself inside Reno, Reno’s legs tensing up at the slight pain of Tseng stretching him out. 

Reno grabbed Tseng's tie and pulled, looking him in the eye with intensity as Tseng moved his hips. “You’re the office slut, aren’t you?” Tseng growled, Reno couldn’t speak out of pure bliss and just grinned and said, “mhm.” Tseng pulled off his suit jacket and it fell to the ground. He kissed Reno's neck as he began to fuck him hard. Reno whimpered as Tseng hit his spot aggressively while holding Reno's waist tightly. “Fuck me, sir! It feels so fucking good..." Reno cried out, gripping Tseng's tie so tightly that his knuckles began to turn a slight crimson. Tseng stared at Reno's lips and placed two fingers inside. Reno sucked and licked them and Tseng pumped even harder. “Make your little slut cum, Tseng.” Reno begged with aggression, Tseng obeying and fucking him as fast and hard as he could muster. Reno moaned loudly and his eyes rolled back and he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked in time to Tseng's thrusts. Reno's muscles clenched and he felt a warm sensation building up in his length. He released as Tseng slammed his spot one more time and hot cum spurted onto Reno's abdomen. Tseng didn’t stop and soon enough released his own liquid inside of Reno. He pulled out and watched as cum spilled from Reno onto the floor. 

Tseng leaned down and lapped up Reno's liquid, Reno squirming at the wet feeling on his stomach. “So, can we call it even?” Reno asked, half-jokingly. “I suppose we can. Tell Elena to take care of the rest of your work.” Tseng replied through heavy breathing. He began to get dressed again quickly and handed Reno a handkerchief to wipe himself off. Reno cleaned up and got dressed as well. “Thanks, big boss.” Reno said with a wink and a finger gun as he walked out the door, completely satisfied with another day's work.Tseng stayed back to clean up the mess on the floor. The next day, Reno couldn't help but blush just seeing Tseng around the office, and Rude was eyeing him with curiosity. Tseng, of course, pretended like nothing happened at all.


End file.
